THE LETTERS
by AnimeFan4
Summary: There is a new evil after one of the digi-destined! Who is this new evil and who are they after? Will the digi-destined discover their identity in time to save their fellow digi-destined? CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!!!!! COMPLETE!!!!!!!!! The Main Couple in this sto
1. A New Evil

  
THE LETTERS  
  
  
  
AN: Hi people this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice and review and let me know what you think, K? This fanfic is a little on the dark side. It contains adventure, mystery, suspense, and a whole lotta romance. But I'm not gonna tell you who ( ;) ). The summary is that their is a new evil after one of the digi-destined. Who is this new evil and who are they after? Will the digi-destined discover their identity in time to save their fellow digi-destined (hahahaha, I know, I know!!!) find out on an all new digi-destined saga.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A New Evil  
Setting: Sunday night on an Obediah Street  
  
As she headed towards home she could feel the shivers running along her spine. She couldn't pinpoint where the person was, but she knew their eyes were on her. It had been happening for several weeks now, this feeling of being watched. At first she had thought it was her own wild imagination, yet lately she had become more sure of the fact that she was being stalked. Another shiver made its way down her spine as she tried to figure out who would be following her. This question had been at the front of her mind since the very beginning. As her house came into view, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. One of these days she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.   
  
The watcher chuckled at her sigh, knowing it was one of relief. She may be frightened now but that would soon change when she realized how much the watcher loved her, and then she would have no choice but to return the love. Chuckling the watcher saw her enter her house and heard the click of the lock, " Oh my digi-destined that lock won't seperate us for long, but I will buy my time and wait, and one of these days you will be mine!"   
  
  
Setting: Monday Morning: The Ishida household  
  
As Yamato Ishida readied himself for another week of school, he couldn't help but release a groan at the thought of another boring week of lecturing teachers. Oh well, at least he'd get to see his girlfriend of two months, Sora Takenouchi. Laughing, he remembered everyone's suprised reaction when he and Sora told them that they had began dating. Not everyone was suprised though, as he watched Taichi Kamiya he could have sworn he'd seen a look of pain and hurt cross his face. However, that look was quickly replaced by one of happiness, and Matt wondered if he had imagined it. Well I don't have time to dwell on it know he thought, I've gotta pick up Sora and if I don't hurry we're both gonn be late, then I'll really be in the doghouse.   
  
Setting: Obediah (AN: I think that's the name of the town they live in) Middle School: Just Before First Period  
  
As Yolei walked into her first period class, she dwelled on the events of the previous weekend. She knew she was falling for him and falling fast, but it wasn't like before. Now she had gotten to know the boy genious and the resulting feelings seemed deeper and more sincere. I don't think I'm in love with him, or am I?   
"Hey Yolei!"  
  
Turning around Yolei came face to face with the genious himself. Ok, Yolei act cool, nothing's changed, right? Oh yeah nothing's changed all right except for the fact that I could very well be in love with the boy standing right in front of me.   
  
"Uhm Yolei, you all right?" Ken asked her as he noticed that she was staring at him and seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah Ken I'm fine. Hehehe." Yolei responded, feeling a slight warming of her cheeks, knowing that Ken had caught her staring at him.   
  
"That's good. You seemed a little lost in thought there, anything you wanna talk about?" Ken responsed to her. He was bewildered by the slight coloring of her cheeks. Don't even think about it, Ken, you know she could never feel the way you do. You're the Digimon Kaiser, you could never hope to win her.   
  
"Oh, uhmmm, nope, there's nothing I wanna talk about. Why would you think that? Oh, I think the bells about to ring, uhm, I guess I had better take my seat. Yeah, well ok, I'll see yah later bye Ken." Yoeli stammered, desperate to find a way out of the awkward conversation.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I'll see yah later Yolei." The digi-mon Kaiser couldn't quite keep the suprise out of his voice as he watched her head towards her seat. Women he thought to himself, I may be a boy genious but I sure can't figure them out.   
  
Setting: Obediah High School: School is Ending  
  
"Hey Sora, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Mimi, Hi! I'm getting my stuff so I can head home. What are you up to?" Sora replied to the blonde, who had walked up behind her. Mimi had moved back to Obediah about six months ago, and their friendship had instantly taken up where they had left it when she had moved away. Sure they had kept in touch over the years, and Mimi had even visited a few times but it was just never the same. That's why she had been thrilled a night about nine months ago, when she'd received the call from her best friend saying she was moving back.  
  
"I'm getting ready to go home too, and I though maybe we could spend the weekend at my house. You know all of us, digi-destined past and present. What do you think?" Mimi asked her, hoping she'd be as thrilled about the idea as she was. Sure the party may be last minute, but it was worth a shot.   
  
"Oh Mimi! That's a great idea. I'd have to go home first and get some stuff together. But then I could come over. Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Even Sora could hear the excitement in her voice, but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she'd seen most of them.   
  
"Wow, I thought I was excited about it! I gotta go tell everyone else." Mimi laughed, she could tell Sora was excited about this party.   
  
"Great, I'll see you in about an hour then, Ok?"  
  
"That sounds fine, bye Sora!" Mimi quickly ran off to find the others.   
  
Setting: Kamiya Household: After School  
  
Well, I wonder what this is, Kari thought to herself as she pulled the small envelope out of her mailbox. Turning it over showed that there was no return adress on it, nor was her adress labelled, so whoever sent it must have brought it themselves. All the envelope said was Tai and Kari Kamiya. How strange.   
  
"Hey Kari, what you got there?"  
  
"I don't know, Tai, it was in the mail box. The only thing on the front is our names. Don't you think that's weird?" Kari asked her brother. He had already been home when she arrived and from the smell of things he was attempting to make a snack. He wasn't the greatest cook.  
  
"Yeah, that does sound weird. Well, why don't you open it up?" Tai told her as he came closer to the kitchen table, where she had sat down, to get a closer look at the letter.   
  
"All right, all right. I'll open it" Kari open the envelope, and inside was a single page letter. She almost dropped the letter when she read the words.   
  
I know you're secret,   
  
the world you seek to protect.  
  
But you won't be able to protect her from me.   
  
  
"Is that it, isn't there a signature or something else?" Tai asked her as he read the disturbing words typed on the white sheet of paper.   
  
"No Tai, there's nothing else. Tai, the world you seek to protect, a secret. Is this person talking abou the digital world?" Kari questioned him, knowing in her heart that this could be the only thing the author was referring to.  
  
"I think it is Kari. I wonder if anyone else got this letter?" Tai wondered. It sure sounded like this person knew they were digi-destined to him.   
  
"I don't know, you'd think so wouldn't you? Tai, the last part that sounds like a threat. Like whoever wrote this letter is after one of us!"  
  
"You're right Kari, but whoever it is isn't after all of us, just after one and that one is a girl!" Tai concluded.   
  
"Oh god Tai, you're right! You won't be able to protect her from me! Tai who could've written such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know Kari. But it's obvious we've got a problem." Tai frowned at the thought of someone hurting one of his fellow digi-destined. Kari, Yolei, Sora, Mimi. Someone was after one of them, and whoever it was knew that they were digi-destined. Yep, this was definitley a problem.   
  
  
AN: Who is this mysterious person after one of the digi-destined? Which of the digi-destined females is the target? And how was it discovered that they were digi-destined? Find out in the next chapter of Digi-mon, Digital Monsters. 


	2. Discussions and Another Letter

The LETTERS  
  
  
AN: Hi Everyone, thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 1, your comments are very encouraging to someone who has never written a story before. Now for everyone's viewing enjoyment here's Ch. 2. And since I forgot last time I shall now mention for all those who don't know that:  
  
I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! Did you know that? I hope so. If you didn't, now you do. All right onwards with the show, or story. Erh, whatever.  
  
Chapter 2: Discussions and Another Letter  
Setting: Mimi Tachikawa's House  
  
"T.K. I'm glad you could make it. Oh hi Tai, Kari. I thought T.K. was gonna come over with Matt and Sora?" The blonde haired holder of the Crest of Sincerity asked as she answered the door and ushered in her fellow digi-destined.  
  
"Well I was going to, but Matt wanted some time alone with her. Besides I was over at Kari's house anyway studying for a test we have at the end of the week." T.K. replied as he hung up his coat in the Tachikawa's closet.   
  
"Oh. Well come on in. There some soda and snacks in the kitchen so help yourself in you're hungry." Mimi told the trio, trying to be a good host to her friends.  
  
"Thanks Mimi, but actually I was wondering if we could all sit down and talk for a sec." Tai asked her as soon as he had hung up his coat. Mimi could tell from the look on his face that it was serious, and she had a pretty good idea what it was about. She too had received the disturbing note in her mailbox. She still couldn't get those words out of her head.   
  
I know you're secret,   
  
the world you seek to protect.  
  
But you won't be able to protect her from me.  
  
"Yeah Tai. I think that might be a good idea. Especially if you received a letter like the one I got today." Mimi told him, trying to get to the point. She never was one for beating around the bush, she'd rather come right out and say what's on her mind.   
  
"Did you guys get a letter too? Oh no, I was hoping it was some fluke. But if we all received it, then the world the author's talking about has to be the digital world, right?" T.K. asked, dismayed at the news that he and Matt weren't the only ones to receive such a frightening letter.   
  
"I think you're right T.K. but let's wait until everyone's here before we jump to conclusions. Is everyone besides Matt and Sora here Mimi?" Tai asked, trying to squelch the panic rising in his stomach. Who could have written such a thing?  
  
"Yeah Tai, you're right. We could all be making a big deal out of nothing right?" Mimi questioned, hoping the others felt like this was all some sick joke. But one look at the grim faces of her friends reaffirmed her intial thoughts. This was no joke, and whoever was behind this was very serious.   
  
"Well everyone else is here but Matt and Sora. I hope they get here soon. The sooner we talk about this the better I'll feel." Mimi admitted to her friends. Never in her worst nightmares had she ever imagined something like this happening to them. Somewhere, someone knew that the twelve of them were digi-destined, a secret that they had fought over the years to keep. Now this person was sending them a letter threatening to harm one of the twelve, and according to the message there was no way to stop whoever was behind this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: The Tachikawa Living Room: An Hour Later  
  
"All right now that we're all here, I want to know how many of us received the letter in the mail today?" Tai asked when they were all gathered around the living room. As he looked at each one of his fellow digi-destined, he couldn't help but think of how much the group represented a family. Each one of the people seated around the table held a special place in his heart, they were a second family to him. Several seconds passed by before people began raising their hands, and moments later everyone had a hand in the air.   
  
"Ok. We need to know if each of us received the same letter. The letter Kari and I received said, I know your secret, the world you seek to protect. But you won't be able to protect her from me. Did anyone receive a note that said something besides this?" Tai questioned, knowing the answer already. Slowly everyone got over the shock of hearing those words that had left them feeling frightened and cold that very after afternoon, and shook their heads. Everyone had received a note, and each note held the same disturbing words.   
  
"Tai, I don't know about anyone else but the world mentioned, does this person mean the digital world? I can only assume since we all received the same letter that this is the world the author is talking about. But…. How could he have come to know about the digital world?" Matt asked trying to figure out what the meaning was behind the disturbing words.   
  
"I think you're right Matt. I think this author is referring to the digital world? As to how he knew, I don't know. I don't have any idea who this person is, for that matter, I don't know if this is a he or she we're talking about. But… I know the person they're after is a she. It says so in the note. We gotta figure out who is behind this!" Tai told everyone, a few were surprised because they had assumed this person was a guy, but realized Tai was right, there was no way to tell whether this person is a guy or girl.   
  
"So what do we do? Isn't there a chance this is all some sick joke. I keep expecting Gennai to pop out and say, haha I got you all." The auburn haired holder of the crest of love asked everyone. Sora was already scared, and the fact that this whole thing could really be serious and not some joke was too frightening for her to accept.  
  
"Well… I don't know. I can't think of anyone who would pull a joke like this, even Gennai. However, it might be a good idea to contact him and let him know what's going on. He might be able to give us some clues about who it is. Who knows maybe this is actually a new evil digimon. We're assuming this person is human, right? Well from what I can tell, we're not in a position to assume anything. As for what we can do. I don't really know. We gotta figure out who is behind this, and the sooner the better. I would suggest you girls be on guard. Whoever it is, is after one of you." Tai told everyone, trying to reassure all the frightened people before him.   
  
"What happens if we get another letter?" Cody asked. He had been quiet through most of the exchange, but he was frightened too. Everyone turned to look at him, realizing this was a very real possibility.   
  
"Let's hope there aren't anymore. But at the same time it would give us more clues to this person's identity. I think we've exhausted this topic. I don't know what else there is to say. We obviously can't go the authorities or our parents because they'd want to see the notes and then we would have some explaining to do. So for now keep an eye out for anything weird happening. And let's drop this topic for now and try to have some fun, K?" Tai told everyone, even as his mind rebelled against the thought of having any kind of fun when someone was out there threatening a member family.   
  
"Yeah you guys. We can watch some movies or play some games. We still haven't ordered the pizza yet either." Mimi told everyone, grasping on to the idea. Anything to make her forget this situation.  
  
"Oh pizza definitely sounds good, as long as it has pepperoni." Matt said trying to lighten the mood, knowing everyone was aware of Sora's hatred of pepperoni.  
  
"Oh no pepperoni Matt. You know I hate that stuff. And a movie sounds good as long as it's a comedy or something that's not full of suspense and horror." Sora joked, she knew Matt wasn't serious and was only trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You'd better make it without onions too Matt, or Sora might not want to come near you.." Tai joked at his friend's expense.  
  
"Believe me Tai onions wouldn't make a difference to me." Sora said smiling over at her boyfriend.   
  
Setting: Obediah Street: Morning Later  
  
After such an exhausting night with her friends, she knew she needed some time away to think  
about what had transpired last night. Everything that had been happening felt like a horrible nightmare.   
Slowly she sucked in her breath as she felt someone's eyes following her movements. Knowing that coming   
out here by herself had been a bad idea she quickly walked back to the house. She thought maybe she should  
mention the fact that someone had been following her to her friends, but decided against it. It was probably just her imagination, everything that had been happening had left her feeling tense and vulnerable.   
  
The Watcher was delighted at this morning treat, all those kids had been up quite late trying to quelch the fear the notes had created. The watcher wasn't suprised that the notes had created quite a stir, but was very upset to learn there were some who thought this was all some sick joke. Laughing the watcher knew that eventually they'd learn that this was no game, although there was most definitely a prize.   
  
Setting: Obediah Middle School: Two Weeks Later  
  
"TK! Come here." Kari called to the brown haired boy passing by her locker.   
  
"Hey Kari. What's wrong?" TK asked her as he noticed the panicked and frightened look on her face. Slowly and with a look of dread on her face Kari passed TK the plain white envelope she had found in her locker only moments ago.   
  
"Oh god. After all this time I had began to think it was a joke." TK asked as he saw what she had in her hand. He took the envelope from her and slowly ripped the seal. Inside on a single white sheet of paper like before TK read words that frightened him beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. He'd gladly fight an army of Dark War Greymons than read words like these.  
  
You don't know when I'll strike,   
  
But I'll tell you now that it will be soon.  
  
Which one of you digi-destined will it be,  
  
Which of you has become my fantasy.  
  
"TK. I'm frightened…. This isn't a joke is it.?" Kari whispered to her best friend. Praying his words would somehow contradict what she felt in her heart.   
  
"No it's not Kari." TK told her, knowing the truth was better than a lie. And as she cried all he could do was pull her into his arms and hold her, wishing somehow that he could take the fear and pain away.   
  
  
  
AN: Is this the last of the Letters or are there still more to come? Does Gennai have any clues to this person's identity. Who is this mysterious Watcher? Is it a human or an eveil Digimon? Find all this out and more in the next chapter of Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	3. A Digimon's Betrayal and Suprises

The LETTERS  
  
AN: I know it's been a while since my last chapter, and I appreciate all those who sent reviews.   
Anyways, on with the story. Here's chapter 3. Oh do I need to mention that Digimon doesn't belong to me?   
I didn't think so. I'm sure all of you know that I don't own them. And if you didn't well guess what, you do now!  
  
Chapter 3: A Digimon's Betrayal and Suprises  
Setting: Digital World  
  
"You've got to stop this!" The digimon said to it's partner.   
  
"Stop!? You must be joking. You know I'll never stop till she's mine. Why would I stop? They have  
no clue that I'm the one sending the letters. And they won't know, till it's too late to do anything about it.  
By that time I will have her and she will see that I'm what she really needs! Stop, hah!" The digi-destined told his partner.  
  
The digimon shook it's head. This was getting out of control. When the idea was first mentioned, he   
was sure it had been a joke. But it's obvious that his partner was intent on carrying out this mission. He didn't understand   
what was happening. His partner had always been a little crazy to his way of thinking, but this was getting out of hand.   
The digimon shook it's head in despair as it realized what it had to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: The Kamiya Residence: An Hour Later.  
  
"Kari! Come here quick!" Tai yelled at his sister who was sitting in the other room.   
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
"I just got an e-mail from one of the digimon. He wants to see the two of us in an hour at the old ruins."   
Tai told his sister. He was still suprised at the e-mail he had received just a few moments ago.   
  
"Which digimon was it that sent the message?" Kari asked.  
  
"It doesn't say Kari."  
  
"Tai, this couldn't have anything to do with the letters we've all been receiving could it?  
  
"Well Kari, let's hope not. But what else could it mean?" Tai told his sister. This thought had already   
occured to him.   
  
"Well I guess we better get going."  
  
"Yeah, the message said to meet him there at seven and it's already a quarter after six."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: A Obediah Street: A Quarter After Six on a Friday Night  
  
I can't believe it. That digimon had betrayed his partner. Well no matter it won't make any differernce.   
They still won't know who the Watcher was after. Of course they'd assume it was her. How wrong they   
would be. And by the time they figured out who he was really after, it'd be too late. He would also have   
to remember to deal with his disloyal digimon. Yes, he smiled to himself. That digimon certainly deserved   
to be punished. Slowly he turned to watch her as she worked in the house finishing up the evening dishes.   
His patience was about to pay off, he would have her soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: The Digi-World Ruins: Ten Minutes to Seven  
  
"Tai I don't see anyone."   
  
"Neither do I Kari. But were a little early."  
  
"Yes you're early. But I've been here for almost an hour, I couldn't take the chance that I'd miss you guys."  
  
"Veemon!" Tai yelled as the blue digimon of courage came forward.   
  
"Hi Tai, Kari. I know what's been happening in your world."  
  
"Do you mean the letters that we've all been receiving Veemon? Is Davis the one that's been sending them?"   
Tai asked Veemon. He would never have guessed it was Davis. Davis was too stupid to come up with   
a scheme like this.   
  
(AN: I'm sorry all you Davis fans. But I can't stand him, his sniveling, and whining. HE ANNOYS ME!  
I had to make Davis the bad guy! Please don't flame me. There are more suprises coming so again please   
don't flame me. It's my first story and I've worked really hard on it. )  
  
"Yeah Davis has been sending the letters. He's been planning this for years. He's obsessed with this girl.   
He was always so sure she would come to him on her own, but she never did. He grew so angry.   
You guys, you gotta be careful. I think that maybe he's lost his mind. I always thought he was a bit   
looney, but lately he's been scarring me." Veemon told them.  
  
"Veemon do you know who Davis is after?" Kari asked the digimon.  
  
"Well Davis never said who it was outloud but I had always assumed it was...... you, Kari."   
  
"Of course he's always had a thing for you Kari." Tai told his little sister.   
"But don't you worry I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"But Tai I've never done anything to encourage him. Well I guess that's not totally true, but it was only to make   
T.K. jealous. I don't love Davis, I love T.K.!! Kari cried. She knew that there were times when she played   
on his feelings, but she'd never thought he was serious.   
  
"Oh Kari, I know you love T.K. You can't blame yourself for this. Davis is obviously a very sick individual.   
Now that we know who he's after, we have the advantage. I knew Davis was stupid, the way he always   
clings to you it's obvious it's you he's after." Tai told his sister, slightly alarmed by the note of panic he   
heard in her voice.  
  
"You're right. We've gotta get back to our world to let everyone know what we've found out."  
  
"You're right Kari. We'd better go. Veemon will you be all right? Does Davis know what you've done."  
  
"Probably. But I'll be all right. I don't think Davis would hurt me.You guys get going you have other things to   
worry about." Veemon told the two, trying to assure them as well as himself. The old Davis would never have  
hurt him, but he wouldn't put anything past this new Davis. He was capable of anything. But the digi-destined   
had other things to worry about.  
  
"You're right Veemon and thank you. I know how hard this was for you, but it was the right thing to do.   
Look after yourself, call the others if you need help."  
  
Veemon said nothing else, he just nodded his head and left. Tai had no idea how hard this was for him. He had   
betrayed his partner, his best friend, his digi-destined. But Tai was right it had been the right thing to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: An Obediah Street: Around Half Past Nine  
  
She shivered in the evening cold. She knew someone was following her. But every time she turned around   
there was no one behind her. Oh how she wished her mom had waited till the morning to send her out for some   
last minutes groceries. Again she turned around but again there was no one there. Seconds too late she felt the   
ody press against her from behind and the washcloth dipped in a chemical she was unfamiliar with being pressed   
against her mouth and nose. Struggling she couldn't scream for help or gain her release from her captor. She   
fought to remain conscious, whatever chemical the cloth had been soaked in was slowly drawing her into a   
state of sleep.   
  
"Suprise!"   
  
Slowly she lifted her head, and was suprised at the face above her own.   
  
"Davis?" She knew that it was too late. He had won and she had lost. Oh where were the others?   
Her heart broke when she realized that there was a chance she would never see them again. She would never   
be able to tell HIM what was really in her heart. He would never know.   
  
He slowly pulled her towards the car he had wating. The waiting was over, and she was his.   
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: The Digital World: Around Half Past Midnight  
  
He slowly awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach.Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Davis standing above him.   
He inhaled sharply when he saw the carving knife in Davis' hand.   
  
"Davis!?"   
  
"Stupid Digimon, did you really think I'd let you get away for your betrayal. You will die a slow and painful   
death as your life blood flows from your body." Davis told the digimon, and again he brought the knife down   
slicing the digimon's stomach. Veemon was in too much a state of shock to try to defend himself. Besides he could  
never have hurt Davis. Laughing Davis sat down and watched the lights in Veemon's eyes slowly fade as the blood  
continued to flow. Stupid Digimon. Slowly he stood up and made his way back to the real world, there were still things   
that he to take care of.  
  
  
  
  
Setting: An Obediah Park the Following Saturday Morning  
  
"I know it sounds nuts Matt. But Davis really is the one sending these letters. I found out from Veemon."   
Tai told the other boy, who was still a little doubtful. He too thought Davis was just a little too stupid to pull this off.  
  
"I think Tai's right Matt. I've always thought Davis was a little shifty."  
  
"That's because you were jealous T.K. You weren't sure whether or not Kari really liked him or not!" Matt told his little brother,  
enjoying the slight coloring of T.K.'s cheeks.  
  
"Th.. that has nothing to do with it Matt. Even you don't trust Davis. Maybe his stupidity is an act he put on to cast   
the blame off himself."  
  
"So now you're saying that not only is Davis smart enough to pull off this entire thing, but he's been acting this entire time to  
make us think he was stupid. Oh Come On! If were really that smart then he wouldn't have made it so obvious it was Kari   
he was after." Matt shook his head at the thought, he knew that Davis' stupidity was all an act.   
  
As Tai listened to Matt's words his face paled. Matt was right. He knew Davis was a lot more clever and devious then they   
had all previously believed. But he had made it so obvious Kari was the one he was after. Wasn't she?  
  
Slowly he looked up as he heard laughter.   
  
  
"Well Tai. Did you figure it out yet?" Davis asked him.  
  
"Davis you better stay away from Kari. I won't let you hurt her!" T.K. yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up T.K. It's not Kari I'm after is it Tai! Have you figured out who I'm after yet?" Davis smirked at the older boy.   
  
"What are you up to Davis!?" Tai yelled at the younger boy. He had a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. He should have   
known Davis wasn't after Kari. It had been too obvious.  
  
"Oh come on Tai think about it!" Davis yelled at him, they had really thought he was after Kari.   
  
"Davis you'd better tell me what this is about or I will personally kill you." Matt yelled at the brunette boy.   
He was getting really tired of all these word games.  
  
"Oh no you won't, neither you or Tai will or she's gonna die. And I know how much it would hurt the both of you.   
Why it would just break your heart." Davis smirked as the lights seemed to go on for all four of them.  
  
"Sora!? You're after Sora?" Kari asked. It was unbelievable.   
  
"Give the girl a prize. Congratualations everyone. You actually figured it out."   
  
"But why Sora?" T.K. asked. He could see everyone had the same question on their mind. Matt and Tai were still in a state of shock.   
They had both gone very pale. Any question of how Tai felt about her had now been answered.   
  
"Let me tell you a little story. I first saw my love a few weeks before I met all of you. I had just moved to Obediah.  
I knew that this red-haired angel would be mind. Yet I could see that she had already fallen for one of her friends.   
It was obvious to all those around her, except of course to the bumbling oaf who had earned her affection. I thought that   
if I could make myself just like this idiot, then she would love me. It was a fool proof plan. So I darkened my hair, took up   
soccer practice, began wearing goggles, and started acted like I had the brain of a dinosaur. Of course my real break came  
when I received the digi-vice of courage. I thought for sure this would make Sora love me." Davis told them, enjoying the look   
of astonishment that crossed their face.  
  
"But she never came to you did she Davis!?" Matt yelled at him. He knew that Sora had been in love with Tai for a long time,   
and that feeling had never really gone away. But Tai had never done anything about it and so she had turned to him.   
And Matt did love Sora. He had hoped in time that she could come to love him too.   
  
"No she never did Matt! Instead she turned to you. Oh but you know as well as I do that Sora is still very much in love with Tai.   
But Tai being the coward and imbucile he has never done anything about it. And that still leaves me, because she will never love you."   
Davis laughed. His plan really had been brilliant.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I will never let you hurt her, do you hear me you bastard. I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER!!!!"   
  
Tai screamed at Davis.   
  
"Oh but Tai it's too late. You hurt me and she dies!"  
  
"What?" Matt asked startled. That could only mean one thing.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE DAVIS!!! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD!!!"   
  
"Oh. But Tai I would never hurt her. I love her. Haven't you realized that by now. And in time she will come to love me as well."   
Davis told the ENRAGED Tai.  
  
"SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!!!" Tai screamed. He could not seem to control his rage.   
The thought that his Sora could be in any kind of danger just sent his temper to the boiling point.  
  
"SHE WILL LOVE ME OR I WILL KILL HER!!!" Idiots, didn't they realize Sora had no choice but to love him.   
He would make her love him.  
  
"What do you want Davis? There must be something we can do or give you to let Sora go!!" T.K. asked Davis.   
He knew all this screaming and yelling would lead nowhere and could end up with one of them hurt. He could see the   
madness in Davis' eyes and he knew Davis was capable of anything.  
  
T.K.'s words stopped Davis. There wasn't anything they could give him to make him give Sora up. He had worked   
and planned for years to get her. He could only see one obstacle in his way. There was one thing that could   
destroy everything.   
  
"All right. I do want something. I want to fight Tai. A fight to the Death with swords. If I win Tai dies, and I keep   
Sora forever with no interference from you guys. You can't go to the police with this cause it would raise too many questions.  
If I loose, which I won't, I die and I will tell you where I'm keeping Sora.Well is it a deal?" This was perfect there was no way   
Tai could beat him with a sword.   
  
"How do we know we can trust you Davis? Tai could kill you and then you could decide not to tell us where Sora is." Kari asked him.   
  
"What choice do you have. Obediah is huge, you'll never find her without my help. So I guess you'll just have to take my word for it.  
Meet me at the digi-mon ruins tonight at Sunset. I'll bring the swords and you'd better be prepared to die Kamiya!" Davis told them   
before leaving.  
  
"Your word is useless you pathetic bastard." Matt muttered to his retreating back.  
  
"You'd better hope you're wrong Ishida." Davis turned to tell him with a slightly evil smirk on his face.   
  
"Davis I will kill you!" Tai softly swore to himself.   
  
  
  
AN: What will this evening bring? Can the digi-destined trust Davis to keep his word?   
Will Tai be able to defeat his fellow digi-destined?   
Can he? Find out in the next and final chapter of Digi-Mon, Digital Monsters.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Finale

The LETTERS  
  
AN: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I'm kinda worried that nobody like it. L   
If that's the case well I'm sorry. This is the last chapter anyway. Though I'm considering a sequel.   
  
Ugh. It's that time again. Do you know what I'm talking about? Well if you do, congrats. If you   
don't, well I DON"T OWN DIGIMON. Now you all know. Right? Right! Ok… On with the story.   
Yeah it's a story folks, not a show. Though anyone wanting to create an episode based on my story   
is more than welcome to contact me. (YEAH RIGHT NADENE, keep dreaming. That's all you'll   
ever do anyway.)  
  
  
Ch. 4: The Finale  
  
"Tai what are you gonna do?"  
  
"What do you think I'm gonna do Matt? I'm gonna do what I have to do. To save Sora." Tai told   
his friend. It was getting late and in a while he would have to meet Davis at the old abandoned ruins   
in the Digital World. He still couldn't believe it, Davis! Davis had been the one behind the letters they   
had received and he had not been after Kari, but after Sora. How sick was this guy?  
  
"Come on guys, it's about time to meet Davis. We better get going… I know that some of you considered   
Davis your friend. So, if you'd like to stay here I understand." Tai told all the kids that had gathered around   
him.  
  
"Tai, I don't know about the rest of these guys. But I never really trusted Davis. I mean no one is that stupid!"   
Ken told the older digi-destined.  
  
"Tai I will always support you in whatever you do. Especially if it involves running a sword through Davis' gut.   
Hehehehehe!!" T.K. told him. He had never liked Davis either, but had done his best to get along with him for   
Kari's sake.  
  
"Kari. What about you? I sometimes wondered if maybe you did care for Davis a bit." Tai asked his little sister.  
  
"Tai! I can't believe you actually thought I liked Davis. I can't stand him, never have been able to. Besides you   
know who I like." Kari told her brother. She couldn't believe he had actually asked her that question. He was her   
brother for Christ's sake. How could she even think of choosing Davis over him, there was not even a question   
to where her loyalties laid?   
  
"I can't believe you Tai. You actually thought Kari would choose Davis over T.K. There's not even a contest."   
Matt told Tai shaking his head. Sheesh, he knew Tai was dense but not that dense.  
  
"All right, all right I'm sorry. What about you Yolei, and you Cody?" Tai asked the two younger digi-destined.   
Of all the digi-destined these two were the most likely to take Davis' side over his. He was surprised Ken had   
not chosen to stand beside Davis. The two were DNA Digivolving partners.  
  
"Tai. Davis is certifiably nuts. Sora is like an older sister to me. I could never allow him to hurt her. Besides I never   
liked him either, too stupid like Ken says." Yolei told him. Then blushed when Ken smiled at her.  
  
"Davis is too much of a hot head, he always thinks before he acts. Besides what he has done to Sora is unforgivable.   
He's nuts." Cody told him.  
  
"Thanks guys. I appreciate your support. Well I guess that's it time to go." The digi-destined, minus one stupid, hotheaded,   
arrogant, brunette, all followed Tai through the computer to the Digital World. They continue walking till they reach the ruins.   
Davis is waiting for them and the two digi-destined of courage choose their weapons and what followed was a fierce and   
long struggle. There were of course moments were it looked like Davis would win, but Tai had the power of love on his side.   
And after a while he defeated him. He was about to run the saber through his heart when he heard someone calling him.  
  
"Tai! Tai don't do it. Don't kill him. I'm all right. Please don't kill him."   
  
Spinning around Tai saw the familiar face of his beloved. His heart melted with love and relief at the sight of her safe and   
seemingly unharmed.   
  
"Sora! You're all right. How did you escape? You are all right, aren't you?" Tai asked the girl once he had wrapped his arms   
around her.   
  
"Yeah Tai I'm fine. Don't cry Tai. It's ok. I'm all right. Everything's ok. Please don't cry Tai. I can't bear to see you cry." Sora   
reassured him as she saw the drops falling from his eyes and streaking their way down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh God Sora! I'm just so relieved that you're ok. I was so worried."  
  
"I'm all right. He didn't hurt me. Tai you can't kill him. We have to turn him into the authorities for harassment and kidnapping."  
  
"You're right Sora." Tai told her. He still couldn't bear to release her from his arms. Though Matt was looking on with a sad look   
on his face.  
  
"Matt! Uhm.." Sora started to say something, before Matt cut her off.  
  
"It's all right Sora, I understand." Matt told her. Though the words broke his heart. But he knew that she loved Tai as much as   
Tai loved her.   
  
"I'm sorry Matt. I never meant to hurt you." Sora told him, and everyone could see the regret written on her face.  
  
"I know you didn't Sora. But it's time for both of us to admit the truth. The heart won't lie. You can't force it to love someone.   
You don't love me, do you?" Matt asked her.  
  
"You're right Matt, I don't love you." Slowly Sora lifted her cinnamon colored eyes to the brown that watched her so intently.  
  
"I love you Tai." Tears were now falling down everyone's face at the heartfelt moment they were all observing.  
  
"Sora. I love you too. I always have. You're like the air I breathe. I thought I would die when I heard you and Matt were   
dating." Tai confessed to her, his heart in his eyes. Sora could see the anguish and heartache reflected in their brown depths.  
But she could also see the all-consuming love he had for her and she knew then that they were meant for each other. It was   
destiny.  
  
"Tai. I've loved you for so long. I waited years for you to give me some sign that you loved but you never let your feelings   
show. Eventually I gave up hope, and I turned to Matt." Sora cried to him.  
  
"You should never give up hope Sora!"   
  
"You're right T.K." Laughing Sora ran to the holder of the crest of hope and captured him in her arms and swung him   
around.  
  
Smiling and laughing everyone made their way back to the real world and the Obediah Police Headquarters where Davis was   
charged, convicted, and sentenced to life in prison. And everyone lived happily ever after, with Davis crying it wasn't over and   
he would get them all. They all laughed at him and walked out of the police headquarters with Davis' crazy laughter ringing in   
their ears  
  
(AN: Not very realistic, I know. But hey it's my story. Hehehehe!!. IT"S DONE IT"S DONE.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! (DAVIS" CRAZY LAUGHTER SOUNDING THROUGH THE HALLS.  
  
The ending was kinda rushed but I was getting tired of this fic. I hoped Everyone loved this story, and it meets all your expectations.   
If not. FLAME ME PLEASE I"LL FEED IT TO MY PET DRAGON  



End file.
